For modern wireless communication networks, the use of sounding signals has been proven to be highly useful. Such sounding signals are sent from a device in the wireless communication network, e.g. a user equipment or terminal, to a radio node, e.g. an eNodeB, which may determine operation and/or transmission characteristics based on the received sounding signals. To transmit sounding signals, resources have to be scheduled.